You're my one and only
by aznkao1
Summary: This is a C+H fic. DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU DIDN'T WATCH OR READ THE AFTERMATH OF EPS. 26...
1. Default Chapter

HeYa Everyone! ^^ Chobits rule!!! This is my first fanfic on chobits. I love it!! If you didnt finish watchin all 26 episodes of chobits..dont bother reading this.   
  
Preface:  
  
-After the deletion of Chii (also known as Eruda) and Freya, Chii came back to Hedeki. Both of their emotions couldnt stand to lose each other. Hedeki wanted Chii to know what happiness is about, and without him being with her, there is no happiness. She thought that leaving him would ease the pain but it didnt. Even though there maybe pain a relationship, there's twice as much pain when you're not together.   
  
-Yuzuki and Minoru are still mixed with their feelings toward another.   
  
-Shinbo and Sensei Shimzu with their persocons; Sumomo and Kotoko   
  
-Yumi and the baker recovers from a relationship.  
  
-Hibiya san becomes closer to Chii and Hideki.   
  
  
Anyways, its pretty obvious that Chii and Hideki ^_~ are the perfect match. They both love each other..so whats not to hate?! THIS IS THE PERFECT ANIME...  
  
Quote: "There are things that Persocons can do and cant do. Also there is things that people can do and cant do."  
-Clamp  
  
  
Chapter 1 will be posted ASAP.  
  
Ps...for the people who didnt watch chobits or didnt watch all of it yet, DONT READ THIS!!! This fic is based on the aftermath of episode 26. So get the books or the shows!!! DL THEM!! BUY THEM!!! BORROW THEM!!! DO SOMETHING !!!   
  
Thank you and enjoy ...  
  
Sincerely and forever   
JOHNNY AKA AZNKAO 


	2. chapter1

Author's note: HEY !! FIRST CHAPTER IS ALWAYS THE BEST!!! ^_- So any ways...PLEASE ENJOY MY FIC..and please RnR my story after each chapter. I want to know how bad or good it is...  
  
  
  
CHOBITS  
Chapter 1   
Hideki plans a date with Chii  
  
  
  
  
"Hideki....." she hugged him.  
  
"Chii..."   
  
"Chii wants to be with Hideki. Chii dont want to lose Hideki."  
  
"I dont want to lose you too.."  
  
Hibiya san smiled from the entrance of the roof. "Honey, She finally found happiness. Maybe this is the starting of something between Persocons and Humans. I wish you could see what im seeing." Her glance didnt leave Chii and Hideki who was hugging each other.  
  
"Are you cold Chii?"  
  
"Chi?" asked Hideki again.  
  
"CHI!!" he quickly looked at her, and he found out that she was asleep.  
  
"Chi..I'll bring you back." He carried her around his waist. "Let's get some sleep."  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
  
"Jymma? What happened?!" said the female persocon.  
  
"I dont know, I feel different somehow."   
  
"Yea, I feel a warm feeling inside of me."said Dita.  
  
"For some reason i feel more human-like. It must be from Chii's emotion after shedding her tears for Hideki."   
  
"So are you saying we're not persocons anymore?"  
  
"We are still persocons, its just that we have some human aspects." replied Jymma.  
  
"I see. Do you think that Chii should be eliminated? She's still a threat."  
  
"No. Even though we're programmed to destroy Chii, I cant. She gave us persocons something. A new life."  
  
"MmmHmm..."  
  
He grabbed her head toward his chest.   
  
She started to blush.  
  
"Let's not, "  
  
"Okay Jymma."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
  
  
*Yawn* Hideki awakened from his sleep. He raised her hand and started to rub his soar eyes. "W-What time is it...?" Turning his fac, he saw Chii still sleeping. "Chii..."  
  
He sat up and stretched. *Yawn* "Got to get ready for school."  
  
"Hideki..." said a sweet voice.  
  
He turned around. "Chii..you're awake."  
  
"Chii is programmed to wake up this early."  
  
He smiled. "Well i got to get ready to go to school."  
  
"Chii has to get ready to go to work."  
  
"Let's go together."   
  
She smiled. "Okay Hideki-Kun"  
  
His eyes widened. "Chii...."  
  
"Chii likes Hideki. Hideki likes Chii."   
  
He smiled. "Okay Chii-San." He gave her a hug.  
  
"Chii likes it when we hug. Chii feels warm and protected." She hugged him back.   
  
After brushing his teeth and rinshing his mouth, he got his bag with his homework. "Let's go Chii."  
  
"Hai." she said.   
  
As they were walking to the entrance, they saw Hibiya san. "Good morning." she said.  
  
Chii bowed and gracefully returned the words. "Good morning."  
  
"Morning Hibiya San."  
  
"How are you guys doing?"  
  
"We're doing fine."   
  
"Chii has to go to work."  
  
"That's good Chii. Have a nice day!" She waved while sweeping the ground.  
  
"Okay!" Both of them waved back.  
  
"So now we know that Hibya San is your real master." he said sadly.  
  
Chii glanced at him. "Chii?"  
  
"She was the one of the two scientist who made you"   
  
"Chii?"  
  
"I mean..." said Hideki.  
  
She grabbed his arms and tucked it around her waist. "Hideki is my only master. Hideki will show me happiness."  
  
He started to blush.   
  
"Chii will be nothing if Hideki wasn't around."  
  
His face then widened. "That is not true. I would be nothing without you Chii."  
  
She looked up. "That's not true."  
  
"Because your my love. My persocon and my happiness."  
  
Her eyes tripled. "Hideki......"  
  
He looked down at her. "Chii...."   
  
As they reached the baker's shop, they saw Yumi. "Hideki, isn't that Yumi Chan?"  
  
He narrowed to the girl who was walking in front of him. "I guess so. Hey Yumi!"  
  
The girl in the brown top and black skirt turned around. "Good morning Motoswa. Good morning Chii."  
  
"Good morning." they both replied.  
  
"I see Chii is going to work today." she smiled.  
  
"Hai." said Chii.  
  
"Yea She is." said Hideki. As they were walking with each other, he glanced at his watch. "Gwai, I'm going to be late for school if i dont hurry. Yumi, can you walk Chii to work. I got to head to school right now."  
  
"Sure thing."   
  
He gave Chii and hug. "Good bye Chii."  
  
Chi hugged him back. "Hideki is late for school. Hideki must hurry."  
  
"I will. I'll miss you." said Hideki.  
  
"I'll miss you too Hideki." She intensified the hug, holding him closer to her. "Hideki...."  
  
"Chii..." *cough*..."Not too tight *cough*" His face was turning red.  
  
She realized that her grip was to tight. "Sorry." Chii quickly released her arms from him.   
  
"I-Its okay." he smiled. "Bye Chii." he turned around   
  
"Bye Hideki."   
  
He waved his hand and walked away.  
  
Yumi was smiling. "You guys are sure a good couple."  
  
"What do you mean?"asked Chii.  
  
"Well, you guys are meant to be."  
  
Chii blushed.  
  
Yumi's eyes quirked. "Hmmm..what the? She's blushing." she thought. "Amazing.."  
  
"Do you not think we are meant to be?" asked Chii curiously.  
  
She smiled. "Nononono. You guys are a perfect match. I could notice that he really loves you."  
  
"Chii loves him too." said the chobit.  
  
"MmmHmmm" As the reached the shop, the baker opened the door.  
  
"Yumi!!!" he said.  
  
She ran to him and jumped, giving a big hug. "I missed you!"  
  
"Same here." he smiled.   
  
Chii just kept walking as she reached to shop. "Good morning."  
  
"Good morning." replied the baker. "Guess you two are going to help me out eh?"  
  
Chii and Yumi nodded.  
  
"Come in." he said.  
  
They both walked into the shop and changed into their uniforms.  
  
"Yumi-San?" asked Chii.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Sorry about what happened earlier about using your uniform."  
  
"It's okay. It was nothing."   
  
Chii smiled.   
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
  
He was desperately trying to catch is breath as he was running toward the classroom. "F-F-Finally here!" *breathing heavily.* He put his hand on the wall near the door and quickly tried to withdrawl oxygen. *Gulp* "I-I w-wonder if shinbo is in today...o-or the sensei."  
  
He glanced at his watch. "5 minutes late." *Whew* He sighed in relief. He slowly opened the door and...  
  
*WHHHAACCCCKKK!*  
  
"Owww!!!"  
  
Sunsei Shimzu whacked him on the head with a meter stick. "Late again?!"  
  
"I was only 5 minutes late!" he said furiously. "You dont have to hit me!" he gently rubbed his slightly bruished forehead.  
  
"Go sit down. You're late for class, and interrupted my teaching."  
  
"But.."  
  
"Sit!"  
  
"Hai." He walked embarassingly toward his table. Everyone was glancing at him.   
  
*Pssss...* "Late eh? What happened?" asked Shinbo.  
  
"Walking Chii to school."  
  
"Heh..you sure took your sweet ass time." He smiled.  
  
"Yea and i got a sweet ass whack by your fiancee."  
  
He blushed. "Guess you can say that."  
  
"So when's the wedding arrangement between you and Sensei?"  
  
"Dont know. She's still a little up tight."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Didnt i tell you about her husband, and how he married a persocon."  
  
"Oh yea.."  
  
"MOTOSWA-KUN!!!" yelled the teacher.  
  
"Huh?" he looked up.  
  
*WHAACCCKKK*  
  
*ooooooooowwwwwwwww, what the fuck!!"  
  
"You are interrupting my class again!"  
  
He turned his face to Shinbo. "B-But...I didnt d.."  
  
*WWWWWWWWHHACCCKKKK!!*  
  
*OWWWWWW!!!"   
  
The class started to laugh.  
  
"No talking." said the Sunsei.  
  
Shinbo smiled at the Sunsei and Motoswa.   
  
( silence from Hideki)  
  
"Ahhh..much better smiled Sunsei."  
  
He slowly looked up. *Whew* he thought.  
  
"Geez, you sure know how to piss my girlfriend off."  
  
He started to mad.   
  
*SMACK* He hit the back of Shinbo's head. "It's not funny! And you're the one to blame." HMPH  
  
"Oww...Jesus...settle down." he grinned.  
  
"Blah blah blah..."  
  
"Motoswa-Kun?!"  
  
He faced focused at the teacher. "Hai."  
  
"Since you enjoy school so much and love my teachings, why dont you answer the following question." She opened her book to page 269. *ahem* "The positive sign means what during a chemical reaction!? Does it aborbs or release heat?" said Sunsei.  
  
*gulp* he thought.  
  
*Psss...* "It means its an endothermic reaction and it absorbs." said Shinbo.  
  
Hideki didnt know what he said. "Um...it means..."  
  
"endothermic reaction and absorbs."  
  
He still couldnt make up what exactly he said. "Um...it's uh..."  
  
"ENDOTHERMIC REACTION AND ABSORBS!" said in a louder tone.  
  
"No helping...Shinbo." said the teacher.  
  
"Well..it means..uh..exothermic reaction and it absorbs?!"  
  
Is that your final answer?" asked Shimzu.  
  
"Hai."  
  
She walked up toward him holding the meter stick.  
  
*gulp* he thought.  
  
"Wrong. Planning to re-answer what you said?"  
  
"..Endothermic?"  
  
"Correct!"  
  
*Whew* he thought.  
  
"Good work Motoswa-Kun. You learned from your mistake."  
  
He noddes his head and gently put his head onto the table.   
  
"So...When are you and Chii going to date?" asked Shinbo.  
  
His eyes widened and raised his head. "Huh?"  
  
"Yea..so?"  
  
"I dont know."said Hideki.  
  
"What do you mean you dont know!? You guys are officially together. You guys have the money, and the love!"  
  
He blushed.  
  
"What did you and Sensei go for the first date?"  
  
He scratched his head. "We went up the mountains for a relaxing resort."  
  
"Ohh..yea.. I remember."  
  
"So yah got any ideas?" asked Hideki.  
  
"What about...an original classic; the movies."  
  
"Hmm...I guess so."  
  
"Well then..good luck." he smiled.  
  
"Heh..we'll see" he grinned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter1  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
HOLY! Was that boring!? LoL NO IT WASNT! Heh..so Hideki is going to ask her on a date?! WoW! Just remember to act like yourself1!   
  
Anyways..im onto the next chapter!! ARIGATO  
  
sincerely   
johnny tran aka azn kao 


	3. chapter2

*AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS A LONG...^_- LONG....CHAPTER!!!! SO PLEASE READ AND ENJOY....l8rz =P*  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
Chii goes on a date   
  
  
  
"Ahhh..it's almost time for you to go Chii." said the baker.  
  
Chii was busy giving free samples of baked goods to the little kids.   
  
"Wow, you sure are cool!" said one of the kid.  
  
Chii started to smile.  
  
Yumi was helping her fiance in the back.   
  
"Chii, you're done for the day."   
  
Chii turned around. "Hai." She stood up and handed back to tray of samples to the baker.  
  
"You did a great job today." he smiled.  
  
She bowed again. "Thank you."  
  
The door started to ring. Chii turned around and saw Hideki.  
  
"HIDEKI....!!!" She ran toward him and gave him a big hug, sending him to the ground.  
  
"Chii...." he hugged her back. "Thanks for taking care of her."   
  
"No problem." said the baker.  
  
Yumi smiled.   
  
He stood up with Chii's arm still around his waist. "Chii....can i ask you something?"   
  
She looked up. "Chii?"  
  
"Hmm...how am I suppose to say this.." he thought.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Chii.  
  
He narrowed his eyes to her ever so kawaii (cute) face. He started to slightly blush.  
  
"Hideki?"   
  
"Well..um.., do you want to go on a date with me?"  
  
"Chii?" she looked confused.   
  
"A date is when two people who likes each other goes to some place where they can share time with each other."   
  
"Chii! Hideki ask me to go on a date?"  
  
"Hai." he said.  
  
"Chii will love to go on a date with Hideki." she smiled ever so happily.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Hai." replied Chii.  
  
Yumi and the Baker were looking at them. "Ahhh, a date? So where are you guys going?"   
  
Chii glanced at them and then back to Hideki.   
  
"Well, you want to go to the movies?" he asked.  
  
"Hai. Any place is fine as long as im with Hideki." she said.  
  
His eyes tripled. "Chii..." He couldnt stop looking at her adorable, totally cute face. "Y-You..want to go now?" he asked in a nervous tone.  
  
"Sure." she said.  
  
"Okay." he opened the door. "Thanks again."  
  
"No problem." said the baker.  
  
"Bye." said Yumi.  
  
"Bye.." they both replied.  
  
"So where is this movie place?" she asked.  
  
His eyes narrowed and shrank. "Aww shit, i planned out the date, yet i didnt chose a movie center." he thought.  
  
"Chii?"  
  
"Well, uh....maybe we can walk around downtown, looking for a movie cinema."  
  
"Chii can do a scan for all the movie centers."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Hai." Her eyes became dark and flashing white light flew across her eyes. "Location found. I'll show you the way Hideki."  
  
"Uh...thanks." he smiled embarrasingly. "What am i thinking. Ain't i the man in the relationship?" he thought.  
  
As they were walking, Hideki felt some thing reaching for his hand. He looked down and saw Chii holding his hand. He looked at her.  
  
She smiled.   
  
He smiled back. "Chii...."  
  
As they reached some kind of movie center that Chii found, Hideki looked at the name of the center.  
  
He glanced at the words and then became darkened. "Uh.. Japanese Hentai Theatre."  
  
"Chii found it."   
  
His eyes shrank so small, that his pupils were no where to be found. His nose started to bleed. "GWAAA!!!! THIS IS NO MOVIE CENTER!!!!"  
  
She looked at him in a confused state. "Chii? Hideki has a lot of magazines of this type."  
  
He stood there in a pale white state. Then his head slowly turned around facing Chii. He quickly grabbed onto Chii and ran far from the Hentai Theatre.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Chii.  
  
"Someplace far from that place."  
  
As they paced a few blocks away, Chii's face became saddened. "Gomen (sorry). Chii made a mistake."   
  
Her emotions immediately caught his attention. "Chii..."  
  
"Like i said before, Chii is useless." Her face darkened.  
  
"NOO..Chii!!! Dont say that. You didnt make any mistakes. It was my fault."  
  
Her dark face was still down.  
  
"Chii, look at me."  
  
She didnt want to look up.  
  
"Chii, im sorry. It's my fault. Please forgive me."  
  
"......" she thought.  
  
He took his hands and touched her soft chin, raising her head up. He slowly moved his lips toward hers.  
  
Chii's eye widened and recieved a soft kiss from Hideki.  
  
"Mmm..H-Hideki...."  
  
Their eyes closed, giving them a long time of intimacy. Soon after, his breath started to catched up to his kisses leaving him no oxygen. He then slowly removed his lips from hers. "Chii..." he said.  
  
"Hideki..." she replied back.  
  
"Please forgive me." He said with guilt on his side.  
  
"It's not your fault." said Chii. "Anyways..." she looked across from the street. "There's another movie theatre right over there."  
  
He looked across and saw the Cinema. *Whew, its not rated NC-18.* "Let's go."  
  
"Hai." she held her arms around his waist.   
  
"Chii...." *you are so cute* he thought.  
  
As they reached the box office, Hideki was asking what movie to watch. "Hmm..Do you want to watch Spirted Away, The Ring, The Ghost Ship, The Twin towers, Spiderman 2 or ..*gulp*  
  
He narrows his eyes making sure that the last title was right. "Um...triple XXX."   
  
"What do you think?" asked Chii  
  
*HMm...maybe if i choose a scary show, she'll might grabb onto to me." His eyes twitched. "Hoai!" he said while gripping his hand. "this is perfect!"  
  
"Chii?" she looked at him curiously.  
  
"What about Ghost Ship?" he asked.  
  
She looked at him. "okay."  
  
"I'll have two please." asked Hideki.  
  
"Hmm..how old are you?" asked the cashier.  
  
"18."  
  
"And how old is your friend there." she asked.  
  
He looked at Chii.   
  
Chii looked at Hideki.   
  
"How old are you?" he asked Chii.  
  
"Chii...doesnt know."   
  
"Hmm..." he thought.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" asked Chii.  
  
"We've been together for a long time, and i still dont know how old are you."  
  
"Chii?"  
  
"Maybe ill ask Hibya San."  
  
"SUMOMO SUMOMO SUMOMO" yelled a voice inside Hideki's bag.  
  
"HUH?!" he started to freak out.  
  
"Its Sumomo and Kotoko." said Chii.  
  
He opened his bag.  
  
*GASPING FOR AIR* "Hideki's bag is stinky!!!" said Sumomo.  
  
"Well, its what we get from hiding here all day." said Kotoko.  
  
"Sumomo hears that Hideki needs a phone call."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Okay!!!, connection starting. Tell me who you want to call" Her eyes darkened.  
  
"Hibya San."  
  
"Hai." white streaks of light flashed across her eyes. "Connection complete."  
  
"Mooshi Mooshi (hello)" said a women.  
  
"Mooshi Mooshi. This is Hibya San right?"  
  
"Hai, is this Motoswa-kun?"  
  
"Hai. May i ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"How old is Chii?"  
  
"Hmm...." she thought. "I have never thought of that."  
  
"Soo?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"Well, i would guess around, probrably around 17."  
  
"I see. Okay thanks a lot!"  
  
"No problem."  
  
*Arigato Hibya San."  
  
"Arigato Motoswa."  
  
*click*  
  
"PHONE CALL COMPLETE LALLALALALA." said a hyped up Sumomo.  
  
"So how old is Chii?" asked the chobit.  
  
"Chii is 17." he said.  
  
"Is that good?"  
  
He smiled. "Yes." He pat her head.  
  
"So how old is she?" asked the box office teller.  
  
"17." he said.  
  
"Hmm..im sorry, but 18 and younger is not allowed to watch this movie."  
  
"Chii?"   
  
"Oh. Please, cant you just let us in?" he asked.  
  
"Im sorry, regulations are regulations."  
  
"Hmm...maybe we should watch another movie." he said to Chii.  
  
"Okay."   
  
"What about The Ring?"   
  
"Sure."  
  
"Two for the Ring please." said Hideki.  
  
"Four!!! Including Sumomo and Kotoko!!!" said the pink hair persocon.  
  
Hideki's eyes widened. *What the?* he thought. "Sumomo and Kotoko, get into the bag, Chii and I are on a date."  
  
Sumomo's mouth dropped. "In that stinky bag?" Her eyes minimized while pointed to his backpack.  
  
"Just get in." said Kotoko. She pulled her ears and jumped into the bag.  
  
"Hey Let me Go...." said a fading voice into the bag.  
  
*ZIIPPPPP*  
  
"Anyways, two please." asked Hideki.  
  
Chii was smiling away while holding onto Hideki's waist.  
  
"That would be $18.69." she said.  
  
"Heres $20." He took out the bill from his wallet.  
  
"$1. 31" is you change. "Thank you and Enjoy."  
  
"Let's go." he said.  
  
"Chii."   
  
They both walked up the stairs, "Hmmm..which one is it?"  
  
Chii glanced at his tickets. "That one." she pointed at the MovieCinema#1"  
  
"Ahh..thanks Chii."  
  
"Hai."  
  
They walked into the dark room and walked up the stairs. "Oai....Its so full!!"  
  
"Why is there a lot of people Hideki?"  
  
"Hmm must be a popular movie." he replied.  
  
"Chii."  
  
He started to scratch his head. "I dont think there is no seats left."  
  
"Motoswa!!" said a small faded away voice.  
  
"Lets just keep going up Chii."  
  
"Okay." She held onto his hand and started to walk up some more few steps.  
  
"Motoswa!!!!"   
  
He stuck his hand on frront of his forehead and scoped the area. *Sigh*.."Nothing."  
  
"MOTOSWA!!!" said a loud voice.  
  
"Huh?" He faced the person who was calling him. "Minoru? Yuzuki? What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"We're here to watch a movie. Look, we have two seats beside us."  
  
"WoW!! Thanks!" He walked pass them and sat down.  
  
"Hello Minoru-San, Yuzuki San." said a graceful Chii.  
  
"Hello Chii." said Yuzuki.  
  
"Hi Chii." said Minoru.  
  
"So why are guys here?" asked Motoswa.  
  
His face started to slightly blush. "Just here to watch a movie..."  
  
"Yea sure! And how come you guys got the best seats!?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Minoru owns this theatre." said Yuzuki.  
  
His eyes dropped to the ground. *OMG, THIS GUY IS RICH. NOT ONLY HE HAS A MANSION AND HIS OWN RESORT!!! HE ALSO OWNS A THEATRE?!*   
  
"So you own this theatre?" asked Motoswa.  
  
"Hai." said the boy.  
  
"So why are you guys here?" asked Yuzuki  
  
"We're here because we're dating."  
  
Minoru's eye widened. *ChOkE* He accidently splurted out some of pop he drank.   
  
"Chii?" said the sympathetic chobit. "Is Minoru okay?"  
  
"Minoru?" said Yuzuki.  
  
*cough* "Oh..It's nothing." *Hmmm...that's why Yuzuki and I here too*  
  
"So what's the problem?" asked Motoswa.  
  
"There is none." he said.  
  
"You're hiding something."  
  
"........no. LOOK THE MOVIE IS STARTING!!" he pointed at the screen.  
  
Chii looked up at the screen, and so did Hideki.   
  
"Ahh..just commercials." He tugged Minoru's head around his arm. "No seriously..what are you hiding?"  
  
He started to struggle to get out of the grip. *No use* "Fine, i'll tell you." he smiled.  
  
"Okay." said Motoswa.  
  
"We're also dating." He said that in a plain and simple tone.  
  
Motoswa's eyes widened. "YOU'RE KIDDING!!!"  
  
"..no." he said.  
  
"Brother's and Persocon sister eh?"  
  
Minrou wacked the back of his head. "No she's not like my sister!!"  
  
*owww* "that hurt!!" he said.  
  
"it should..." He grinned.  
  
"Hideki?" said a voice beside him.  
  
"Huh?" it caught his attention. "Yes Chii?"  
  
"Is the movie starting yet?" she asked.  
  
He looked up the screen. "Hey! It is starting!!"  
  
Chii held her arms around his waist. He noticed it. "Chii....."  
  
She looked up at him. "Hideki...." she smiled.  
  
He put one of his arms around the back of her neck and the other holding her warm and gentle hands.  
  
Minoru glanced at the couple. "Wow...amazing."  
  
Yuzuki was also glancing at the couple. "Do you want us to do the same thing Minoru-Kun?"  
  
His eyes tripled and blushed. "Uh...."  
  
She put her head to his chest.  
  
Still surprised, he also held one of his arms around the back of her neck. "Yuzuki...."  
  
She didnt notice him saying anything because of the movie.  
  
"Is the seats hurting you?" Hideki asked.  
  
Chii looked up again. "It's okay." She moved a little close toward his warm chest.   
  
*Ugh*..The warm feeling struck him. It felt so nice of Chii holding her arms around his waist and her head onto his chest.   
  
"Is there something wrong?" she asked  
  
He looked down. "Chii...I...."  
  
"Hideki...?"   
  
"I.....I..love you."  
  
A dark arrow struck her heart. A good kind of pain excelerated through her body. "Chii....loves Hideki too."  
  
Ignoring the introduction to The Ring, they started to kiss.  
  
His lips met with hers again.   
  
"Mmm...Hideki..."  
  
"....Chii...." The locking of their lips was so hard to release. Both wanted to stay like that forever.  
  
Chii felt something...hard. She aparted from the kiss and looked at the problem. "Hideki has a lot of energy."  
  
He looked down. *BLUSH* "There's nothing about a lot of energy here." he said embarassingly.  
  
"Chii?" She looked at the thing and touched it. "Wow, it's hard."  
  
A sudden electric strucked his lower pelvic area. "Chii..." he tried to change the subject. "Let's watch the movie."   
  
She took her attention to the screen. "Okay."  
  
*Whew* he thought.  
  
After awhile, his member started to shrank to normal size. One of the scary clips were coming up. This girl went out of this pit, after the prophecies said that the women who would see the ring would die in 7 days.  
  
Instead of Chii being scared. Hideki was so frightened, that he put his hands on his face when the scary parts come.  
  
"Is Hideki scared?" asked Chii.   
  
He released his hands. "NaH...why should i be."  
  
"If Hideki is scared, Chii is here for you."  
  
*gulp* * I sure dont feel like a man now* "Thanks Chii."  
  
She smiled and gripped a tighter hold onto her love.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
  
As the movie ended, the light lit the stairway.  
  
"Aww its finished." said Hideki.  
  
"Chii. That was a good movie." she said.  
  
"Did you guys enjoyed it?" asked Minoru.  
  
"Yea. It was awesome." he replied.  
  
Minoru smiled. Then he glanced back at the restless persocon. Yuzuki fell asleep. "Do you guys need a lift?"  
  
"Nah. We're okay." said Motoswa.  
  
"Okay."   
  
Minoru woke Yuzuki up. "Mmm...Minoru? Did i fell asleep?"  
  
"Yea." replied Minoru.  
  
"Gosh, sorry."  
  
"It's all right." said a smiling boy (minoru).  
  
They all walked down the stairs and into the shining light. "So where are you guys going now?" asked Minoru.  
  
"Does Chii want to go somewhere?"  
  
"It's okay." she said.  
  
"Then let's head home." said Hideki.  
  
"Hai." She took her hand and gripped it with Hidekis'.  
  
Hideki's eye widened. He should be used to this now, but everytime she does hold his hand, he feels different.   
  
He looked at her face.  
  
She looked at his face.  
  
Standing there.   
  
Perfect......everlasting love.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 2  
------------------------------  
  
Author's note: HeY HeY!! Finally finished chapter 2 and moving on towards the third. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.   
  
Sincerely and forever  
johnny aka aznkao 


End file.
